A Harem Full of Trouble
by sexyslytheringoddess012
Summary: It's every prince's dream wish. A harem for his birthday. When King James and Queen Lily gift their son, Harry, with a harem he was embarrassed. When they kissed for the first time he was aroused. It wasn't until he got to know them that he began to think that this was a bad idea. What do you get when you have seven men fighting over one delectable prince? A Harem Full of Trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is a HarryxHarem story. A male harem. With a seven sexy guys. Who will be doing some very naughty things in their bedroom and hidden corridors and empty rooms. Just so you know.

.

A Harem Full of Trouble

.

.

Four guards dressed in all black ran through the court yard searching for their lost charge.

"Prince Harry! Your parents will be deeply upset if you do not report to the ballroom! Sire, if you do not go now you will be tardy!" One of the guards stopped to shout. They waited for a moment in silence before running off behind the castle and out of sight. Prince Harry chuckled from his position sprawled out on his stomach on a large tree branch. He was twisting an intricately designed dagger in his hand as he watched the guards search for him. Harry slowly sat up and sheathed his dagger before quickly climbing down. Harry hid, checking his surroundings before he dashed towards the castle, hoping to find a deserted room to hide in.

He took three steps before a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and hoisted him over a shoulder. Harry squealed loudly (which he would deny to his dying breath) and struggled against the tight grip.

"Please stop that, sire. You are being extremely difficult this afternoon." A low voice rumbled and Harry sighed.

"Sirius." Harry grumbled in acknowledgment. Sirius chuckled at the tone of defeat.

"I don't know why you are being so rebellious this week. First you skipped your lessons, and then you snuck out of the castle, now this? What's gotten into you?" Sirius asked jokingly but Harry could hear a hint of concern.

"I just…I don't understand. Why are my parents doing this? It's…weird and I just…I…" Harry trailed off in frustration at being unable to put his thoughts into words. Sirius set him down once they were inside the castle, keeping a firm hand on Harry's shoulder as he steered him towards the ballroom.

"It makes you uncomfortable?" Sirius guessed and Harry nodded as he slipped a dagger out of one of his hidden holsters and fiddled with it nervously.

"They're just trying to show their acceptance of you and your life choices. They don't want you to feel as if they are disappointed or disgusted in anyway." Sirius told him. Harry nodded again.

"I know," he whispered. "I am grateful. They could have disowned me and chosen one of my younger brothers as heir. I'm happy they are so accepting but this is a little much, don't you think?" Harry asked.

"I don't disagree with you there, sire." Sirius chuckled. They walked the rest of the way silently until they came to the big double doors leading to the ballroom.

"Are you sure I have to do this? I hear there's a fresh chocolate cake in the kitchens. We could always sneak away and help ourselves. I'll let you have most of it!" Harry offered hopefully." Sirius just smirked at him and opened the doors.

Harry sighed as Sirius walked pass him and bowed to his parents before going to stand behind them with the other guards.

"Where did you find him, Sirius?" King James asked.

"Hiding out in a tree watching us run around looking for him. He seemed to think it was quite hilarious, my lord." Sirius answered. The king laughed and gestured Harry forward.

Harry took a deep breath before straightening his shoulders and gliding elegantly into the room, stopping in front of his mother to kiss her on both cheeks. He turned to his father and clasped his hand firmly before being pulled into a hug. James turned him around to face the long line of men standing on the opposite side of the room.

"Harry, I know when you first told us of your…preferences in partners, that your mother and I were shocked. You probably thought that we were upset with you and for that I am gravely sorry. I do not want you to ever feel like we are ashamed of you." James said, hand placed comfortingly on Harry's shoulder.

"We love you and nothing you could do would ever change that." Queen Lily agreed.

"So as an early birthday present, and to show you that we support you in your lifestyle, we have decided to gift you with this. Your own Harem." Harry blushed brightly at the words and shifted uncomfortably. "A member of the royal family has not had a harem for many years but it is not unheard of. We want you to pick seven of these males to be in your harem!" James announced grandly and Harry could feel himself burning. He looked up at his father pleadingly, begging him silently not to make him do this. James just stared back proudly and Harry sighed and turned to look, really look, at the men lined up before him.

'_Oh my God!_' Harry gasped silently. '_They're all gorgeous! Bloody hell!'_ Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to a tall male with skin the color of mocha and muscles like crazy. Harry nearly whimpered when he looked up at his face and met deep brown eyes. The man was at least a foot taller than him, which Harry liked, and looked simply delicious in his plain pants and shirt. Harry stepped towards him.

"What is your name?" He asked and thanked the gods that his voice remained steady.

"Blaise Zabini, sire." Blaise's deep, smooth voice rolled over him and Harry's eyes fluttered for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"Step over there, please, Blaise." Harry whispered, nodding to the guards. Blaise left the line and Harry turned his attention to the blond angel who had been standing beside Blaise. Cool grey eyes stared back at him form an angular face. White-blond hair fell down to his shoulders and Harry's fingers itched to grab hold and tug. The angel was lithe and muscular, much like Harry, and he was only a few inches taller. He had long fingers, pianist hands, Harry noted absently. Harry looked back up at his face and resisted the urge to press his lips to the angels beautiful mouth.

"And yours?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said holding out a hand for Harry to shake. Harry chuckled in surprise but eagerly slipped his smaller hand into his.

"Please go stand beside Blaise, Draco Malfoy." Draco sauntered over to the taller male with a smirk and Harry moved down the line. He stopped at the second to last male and had to tilt his head back to meet the obsidian eyes of a much older man. Harry turned to his father with a questioning gaze.

"I wasn't sure if you were into older men." His father shrugged slyly. Harry turned back to the older male.

"What is your age?"

"Thirty seven, young prince." The man answered. Harry blinked at the cold, almost cruel voice.

"Do you not wish to be here?" Harry asked quietly. The older male glanced towards the guards before leaning closer to him.

"It is not that, sire. I do not approve of the way some of them look at you like you are a piece of meat for them to devour. You are to be treasured and savored. Your body should be worshipped and if anyone should have the honor of devouring you," he leaned closer, brushing his hand against Harry's waist, "it should be me." Harry couldn't hold in the soft whimper that escaped him.

"Please go stand over there." Harry croaked, pointing to Blaise and Draco. The man smirked and let his lips brush Harry's ear before moving. "Wait!" Harry grabbed his hand. "Your name?"

"Severus Snape." The man drawled in a silky voice.

"Severus." Harry purred quietly and watched in satisfaction as Severus' eyes dilated with lust.

Harry moved back down the line and stopped between two men. They both had flaming red hair and a scattering of freckles across their nose and cheeks. Harry looked from one to the other trying to tell them apart before giving up with a shrug. Harry let his eyes roam down their bodies, stopping at their clasped hands.

"I am guessing you two are a packaged deal?" Harry asked.

"Yes-" The twin to the left started.

"Sire-" The twin to the right finished. Harry smiled at their odd speech and stared into their deep blue eyes, glinting with mischief. Harry smirked and nodded.

"What are your names?"

"I am Gred." The one on the right said with a bow.

"And I am Forge." The one on the left announced. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the two handsome men.

"Please go stand with the others Gred and Forge." Harry snickered. He gasped in surprise when the twins swooped down and planted a light kiss on his cheeks. Harry blushed softly at the affectionate gesture and moved down the line to stop in front of a shy, handsome looking young man. He reminded Harry of some of the gardeners he had talked to. He seemed like the outdoors type going by the dirt Harry could see under his nails and the smell of trees and…Harry sniffed lightly before smiling brightly.

"Narcissus!" Harry exclaimed as he took another deep breath.

"I'm…sorry? Did you just call me Narcissus?" The young man asked softly in confusion.

"Oh! No, sorry. You just smell like the flower Narcissus. It's my favorite." Harry explained. The man smiled.

"I grow them in my garden. I can bring you some if you like?" He offered.

"You would bring me flowers?" Harry asked surprise. He had never received flowers as a gift before, it had seemed girly, but when this young man offered Harry wanted them by the hundreds.

"Of course. I'll plant you a field. You would look beautiful lying among them." He mused. Harry looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Join the others, please…" Harry trailed of questioningly.

"Neville Longbottom, sire." Neville filled in.

"Neville. I'll be expecting a field of flowers for us to roll in." Harry teased with a wink before moving on. Harry made his way to the very end of the line, coming to a stop in front of an intimidating male dressed in black pants and a blood red shirt. He had thick black hair and dark red eyes that caught and held Harry's attention. The man was around the same height as Blaize and Harry couldn't help the fleeting moment of fear that flashed through him.

"H-hello." Harry stammered, cursing himself inwardly. The man said nothing as he continued to stare down at Harry.

"What's your name?" Harry asked. Silence. Harry hesitated, he wanted this man but his very presence was so overwhelming. "How old are you?" Harry tried again. When he was again met with silence Harry began to get angry. He pulled himself up to his full height and glared into the blood red eyes.

"I am your crowned prince and you will answer me when I talk to you." Harry said coolly. The man smirked and inclined his head slightly.

"There is the dignity befitting a prince. You must not let anyone intimidate you, my lord. I am Tom Riddle." Riddle murmured softly. Harry blinked at him in surprise as he nodded slowly.

"Go stand with the others, Riddle." Harry ordered. Riddle smirked as he moved around Harry. Harry turned back to his parents who were looking at him expectedly.

"Are they your final choices?" Lily asked him as she looked over the men her son had chosen.

"Yes, mother. I find them all aesthetically pleasing and they have many qualities that I would look for in a partner." Harry said as he looked them over himself.

"Very well, son. Take them to Molly and get them fitted for clothes. As many as they want in whatever style they want, just make sure it is acceptable in public and get them some dress clothes. Sirius take four guards and go with them." James ordered. Sirius nodded and called for guards to him.

"Finnegan. Thomas. Lovegood. Granger. With me. Everyone else get to the training room. McCormac you know what to do." Sirius ordered. The King and Queen left the room with their personal guards as the other knights left to train. Finnegan and Thomas took their place behind Harry and the newly formed harem while Lovegood and Granger took their position at the sides of the group. Sirius stayed up front with Harry.

They walked silently for a time and Harry tried to ignore the eyes burning holes in his back. He jumped when he felt an arm wrap possessively around his waist. Harry looked up into the obsidian eyes of Severus and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Severus just smirked and Harry snickered as he let himself lean against the older male as they walked. Harry looked over when he felt someone else take his hand and smiled when he saw Neville.

"Harry stop cuddling with your harem. We are in public." Sirius said firmly. Harry glared at him defiantly from where he was sandwiched between Neville and Severus.

"I'm not cuddling with them. We're getting acquainted." Harry snapped. Severus squeezed his waist lightly before removing his arm and Neville kissed the back of his hand before letting it go.

"He is right, sire. You must keep proper decorum in public." Severus murmured. Harry sighed and glared at Sirius again.

"Oh, don't get upset. Do you want McGonagall to see you draped over them and lecture you on proper prince etiquette?" Sirius asked.

"No." Harry sighed. Sirius nodded knowingly, fighting back a grin. They made it to Molly's chambers and Sirius knocked on her door.

"I'm coming, dear! Just a second!" A woman yelled from inside. A moment later the door swung open to reveal a short, plump red-headed women smiling jovially at all of them.

"Harry!" She exclaimed happily as she pushed Sirius out of the way to throw her arms around Harry's shoulders. Harry laughed at Sirius' pouting and hugged Molly back.

"Good afternoon, Molly. How are you today?" Harry asked as she released him.

"Lovely, dear. Just fantastic! What can I do you for? Do you need some more shirts? You're always ripping them when you train with the knights." Molly said as she ushered everybody into her spacious courters. "And who are these young gentlemen?" Sirius smirked as Harry fidgeted slightly.

"They're my…harem. I've just picked them out and they all need multiple outfits along with suits." Harry said. Molly nodded as she circled the group, looking them over.

"Right. I'll just get measurements and then let them pick out fabrics and such. It will most likely take the rest of the day to get all their measurements." Molly continued to mumble to herself. "You run along, Harry, dear. I'll send them to find you once I'm done."

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying." Harry offered. Molly shook her head.

"You wouldn't be able to do anything, love. Thank you, though." Molly smiled gently at him. Harry nodded and looked at his harem.

"I'll be at the training grounds or riding. I'll leave Hermione and Seamus with you; they'll know how to get there." Harry said. He hesitated, not wanting to leave the incredibly good looking men. Harry looked up bemusedly as Zabini swept him into his arms.

"I will see you when we are done here. You will be careful." Blaise told him before pressing his lips to Harry's.

Harry gasped and Blaise plunged his tongue into his mouth, tasting him thoroughly before he retreated. Harry looked up into chocolate brown eyes and smiled. Blaise stepped back and Draco took his spot kissing Harry deeply for a few minutes before he was dragged away by Severus. Severus kissed him deeply lifting Harry so that he would not have to bend down so far. Harry moaned helplessly as Severus plundered his mouth. Severus set him down and Harry swayed slightly.

Two sets of arms wrapped around him and one hand turned his face to the left. Harry looked up at one of the twins and sighed as he kissed him softly, tongue twining around his unhurriedly. The kiss ended when his head was turned to the right and his mouth captured in a languid kiss that left him boneless in their grip. They handed him to Neville who wrapped him protectively in his arms and tipped his head back gently before slanting his mouth across Harry's. Neville kissed him with slow burning passion and Harry whimpered into his mouth as Neville tangled his hands in his hair. Neville kissed him softly twice more before he slowly let Harry go.

Harry turned to Tom who backed him into a wall before he leaned down and picked him up. Harry wound his legs around Tom's waist as the forceful male kissed him savagely. Harry gave a filthy moan as Tom ground against him. Tom bit his lip and Harry gasped allowing Tom to snake his tongue in and engage Harry's. Tom continued rolling his hips until Harry was whimpering and moaning constantly. Abruptly Tom stilled and slowly let Harry down. Harry looked up dazedly, whining in protest. Tom smirked down at him with lust filled eyes.

"Now you know what to expect for when we meet later." Tom growled softly. Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Please! Tom, please just…let me finish." Harry moaned as he tried to get closer. Tom shook his head and stepped away from him. Sirius moved in and took Harry by the elbow.

"Come on, Romeo. Let's go work of that sexual frustration by beating up some knights." Sirius chuckled. Harry allowed himself to be led from the room, mind hazy with lust. He would definitely be paying them back later. Harry smirked as plans began to form in his head. The boys were in for a week of torture.

.

.

.

Fire The Canon: Thank you for the pointers. I have reviewed the story and fixed the ones you pointed out. If you find anything else please inform me.

NewBlueTrue: Thank you for the review! I will update as soon as possible. I am currently in the middle of moving so I'm not sure when I'll get free time to write the next chapter. I'll try to get it out soon.

Daddy's Little Crazy Bitch: Thank you!

Sarahostervig1: I'm glad you like it! I'll try to update soon.

Mistress of Darkness32: I'm glad that you like it! To answer your question; I might have added Theo Nott and Dennis Creevey. Maybe even Regulus. He would have been a good one. If Sirius wasn't a guard he would have been in there definitely. arHbbnjksbfaf


	2. Chapter 2

This is more of a filler chapter. I'm still trying to figure out exactly what I want to do with this story.

.

.

Harry lost himself in the thrill of fighting as he dodged yet another knight. Harry spun around and then dropped into a crouch, yanking out a dagger as he moved, and slashed down at the knight's ankle. A foot slammed into his side, knocking him of course and the dagger struck the ground uselessly. Harry gasped in pain as he rolled, trying to focus enough to throw his dagger at his opponent. A pained cry informed him that he had hit his target and he smirked victoriously before launching himself at his original target, knocking the knight to the ground.

The knight attempted to punch him in the face and Harry deflected the blow, retaliating with one of his own. The knight's head snapped to the side and Harry pulled another dagger from inside his boot, aiming for the knight's neck. The knight blocked with a dagger of his own and Harry narrowed his eyes in concentration as he twisted his knife over the knights, nicking his wrist so he let it go. Harry caught the knight's dagger in his free hand and held both against his opponent's neck. They looked at each other, both of them panting heavily, before Harry grinned and sat back, so that he was straddling the knight.

"Well done, Harry!" Sirius applauded as he walked over to help the prince up. Once Harry was on his feet he reached down to help the other man. "You as well, McCormac." McCormac grinned and nodded at Harry.

"You are getting better every day, sire. Soon we will no longer be able to teach you for you will be far more advanced than any of us." McCormac complimented. Harry flushed with pleasure at the praise and bowed slightly.

"If that day ever comes I will make sure not to gloat about my obviously superior skills." Harry smirked cheekily and they laughed. Harry took a moment to watch the other knights training with their partners before turning to Sirius.

"I'm going to ride Dexter." Harry told him. Sirius looked at him for a second before nodding.

"Take someone with you." Sirius said before Harry could walk away.

"I'm not a child, Sirius. I can ride a horse without adult supervision." Harry sighed. Sirius glared at him.

"You are only seventeen. Until you are nineteen it is my job to make sure you are protected at all times," he said calmly. "You will take one of the knights with you or you won't be going." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"No. I don't need a babysitter. Sirius you just saw how well I can fight off an attack. I just need some time to myself to think about everything that happened today. Please?" Harry pleaded with wide emerald eyes. Sirius groaned and waved dismissively.

"Fine, fine! Just stop looking at me like that!" Sirius grumbled. Harry whooped and hugged Sirius before dashing off to the stables. Harry walked leisurely, enjoying the sun until he came to the stables. Harry headed toward that stall holding his horse and grinned as he opened the gate door and walked in.

"Hey, big guy. How are you doing?" Harry asked as he pet Dexter's neck, smoothing down a few wayward hairs. Dexter huffed at him and nudged his shoulder hard.

"I know!" Harry laughed. "I haven't been to see you in a while. How about we go riding and  
I'll tell you all about what you missed?" Dexter tossed his head and Harry grinned again as he rubbed Dexter down and grabbed his saddle. Harry quickly put everything on before leading Dexter out of the stables.

Harry swung himself into the saddle, settling in comfortingly. He turned Dexter to face the wide open riding field just outside of the castle walls and nudged him slightly in the side.

"Come on, Dex. Fast as you can." Harry murmured and Dexter set of, the wind racing past them as Dexter began to gallop. Harry laughed happily as he pulled lightly on the reigns, turning Dexter to the left. "Let's go to the lake!" Harry shouted. Dexter whinnied and Harry pat his neck once. After a few minutes of the fast pace Harry pulled on the reigns, slowing them down to a nice trot.

"Let's slow down a bit. We're not in any hurry." Harry said. They passed under a few apple trees and Harry stretched to pluck one off of a low hanging branch and put it in a side bag to give to Dexter later. They were about to pass the last apple tree when someone dropped down and tackled Harry out of his saddle. Dexter whinnied in surprise and ran off. Harry grunted as he hit the ground hard, his attacker landing on top of him. They rolled, each trying to get the upper hand. His attacker reached for his hands in an attempt to pin them down and Harry grabbed on to his their left wrist, throwing a leg over their back and pushing against the ground with his left arm. He slid out from under his attacker, twisting their arm behind their back and pulled out one of his daggers, pressing it into their neck as he settled onto their back.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Harry snapped coolly. His attacker turned their head so Harry could see the side of his face and Harry gasped.

"Bloody hell, Viktor!" Harry snapped, annoyed. "You can't just jump out of a tree and attack me like that! I could have killed you and then your father would have declared war on us!" Viktor, a prince from a neighboring kingdom, chuckled as Harry sheathed his dagger and let go of his arm. Harry slid off of Viktor's back, settling in the grass beside him and whistled sharply to call Dexter back to him.

"I just wanted to scare you. Did it work?" Viktor asked as he sat up. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Course not, idiot. It takes more than a bulky warrior falling out of a tree to scare me." Harry sniffed trying, and failing to hide his smile. Viktor stood and reached down to help Harry up when an arrow slammed into the tree behind Viktor, just above his shoulder. Harry twisted around, pulling out two daggers as he crouched in front of Viktor. Viktor pulled out his sword and both scanned the area, looking for the archer. Harry caught a flash of silver from a tree and he pointed it out to Viktor.

"Viktor, third tree down, halfway up. See anyone?" Harry whispered. Viktor's gaze sharpened as he searched and he snorted before relaxing his position. Harry looked at him questioningly, his daggers still in his hands.

"I was not the only one with this idea. Fleur was hiding in tree." Viktor explained as he sheathed his sword. Harry stood up and looked to where Viktor was pointing. Fleur, a princess from an adjacent kingdom to Viktor's, was laughing and waving at them from a branch halfway up the tree. The boys rolled their eyes at each other but waved back. Fleur jumped down, landing in a crouch before making her way over, bow and quiver slung over her shoulder.

" Hello, Harry. Viktor." She greeted them once she was close enough, wrapping them both in a warm hug.

"Hello, Fleur." They returned.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked, looking up at his two friends. He was a foot and half shorter than Viktor and only a few inches shorter than Fleur.

"Your birthday is in two days, is it not?" Fleur asked. Harry nodded.

"We come down early to spend time and celebrate with much partying and drinking!" Viktor exclaimed happily. Harry laughed at his taller friends enthusiasm.

"Thanks," Harry chuckled. "I'm sure we'll have fun. Where are your horses?" Harry asked once he saw Dexter trotting towards him. Dexter glared at Viktor and nudged Harry gently, big eyes looking at him in concern. "I'm alright Dexter." Harry stroked Dexter's nose as Viktor and Fleur called their horses to them.

They spent hours catching up and planning Harry's party. Harry was just happy to relax and forget about the embarrassing events of the morning. It wasn't until Fleur asked if he had received any early presents that he recalled his harem and blushed deeply.

"Well, well, well! What's made you blush so, dear Harry?" She teased him, bumping him gently with her shoulder.

"Nothing at all," Harry mumbled, "Who do you think we should invite? No way am I inviting Pansy. She'd just point put all things that she would have done better." Harry quickly changed the topic.

"You aren't getting off that easy, Harry. Tell us what it is or we'll just have to ask Sirius. You know he would tell us all the gory details." Viktor teased. Harry groaned, realizing that he would have to tell them if he didn't want the knight to exaggerate what had actually happened.

"Fine! You know that I told my parents that I preferred the company of men, right?" He waited for them to nod before taking a deep breath. "Well, my parents decided to show their support by…giftingmewithaharemofsevenmen." Harry rushed the rest out and waited for their comments.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't speak hyperactive two-year old. Mind slowing that down a bit?" Fleur asked sweetly.

"They gifted me with a harem of seven men and I don't know what to do." Harry groaned into his hands. "What do you think?" There was a moment of silence before Fleur and Viktor burst into peals of laughter. Harry glared at them.

"Stop it! It's not funny!" He snapped. His friends continued to laugh at him and Harry stood angrily, storming over to Dexter. He swung himself into the saddle and turned Dexter in the direction of his castle. Fleur and Viktor jumped up and ran to his side.

"Wait! Harry we're sorry!" Viktor shouted.

"Harry, don't leave!" Fleur pleaded.

"No! I will not sit here and let you ridicule and embarrass me! I have more important things to do than listen to my friends laugh at me for telling them my problems and asking them for help." Harry snapped at them. He kicked Dexter in the sides and set off at a gallop towards Godrics Hollow, his friends pleading shouts fading in the distance.

.

.

.

Molly Weasley looked at the group of seven men, now dressed in brand new clothes, and smirked. She gestured for them to turn in a circle and her smirk widened as they complied.

"Yes, yes. This will do quite nicely. I am assuming you all want more of the same styles in different colors?" She asked the males. They all nodded, absentmindedly wandering off to look at themselves in mirrors.

"I look bloody fantastic!" Draco exclaimed as he stared at the form fitting, long-sleeved, dark grey shirt and tight black jeans. Blaise snorted at the blond as he checked his outfit in the mirror. Blaise had requested an emerald green shirt, the color of his prince's eyes, and blue jeans. Severus was standing next to Blaise in a black turtleneck and dark blue jeans.

Neville was in a gold and red checkered flannel shirt, his sleeves rolled up to the elbows and loose blue jeans. Fred and George were in matching outfits, both of them wearing blue shirts and tan shorts that ended just below their knees. Tom was in a dark red button down shirt tucked into black slacks. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his first three buttons were undone, showing just a hint of skin.

"Harry won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." Molly giggled excitedly. Tom smirked at her.

"That is the idea, Mrs. Weasley." Tom drawled.

"Call me, Molly, dear." She said and Tom nodded at her. "Well, then. I'll need to know how many more outfits you want, what color and what designs, if any, that you want on them. Just write it down on some paper and leave your name on them." Molly ordered as she directed them to some pens and paper. The seven males had just finished writing their lists when the door was pushed open and Harry stormed in.

"Harry? What's the matter, dear?" Molly asked him. Harry turned towards her and shook his head.

"Nothing, Mum Weasley." Harry sighed. He jumped slightly when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Harry turned his head and stared into red eyes. "Tom." He breathed, relaxing against the strong chest.

"You should not hold onto your anger. You will make more mistakes if you do. Share and perhaps we can find a way to resolve the problem." Tom murmured into his ear. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"It's really nothing. I'm just over-reacting." Harry admitted.

"Over-reacting about what?" Tom persisted.

"You," Harry admitted. "All of you." Harry said. Tom stiffened and slowly removed his arms from Harry's waist.

"What do you mean all of us?" Severus sneered as he stepped up beside Riddle.

"I just-" Harry cut himself off when he remembered that they weren't alone. "This is something we should talk about in private." Harry said with a blush. Severus narrowed his eyes at him and Harry shifted in place before shooting Tom a look and straightening his shoulders. Neville glared at Severus and Tom and stepped towards Harry. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and turned him towards the door.

"Would you like to go to your room and talk then?" Neville asked him as he held the door open. Harry hesitated and Neville smiled reassuringly. "Just talking, nothing else until you are ready. I promise."

"Speak for yourself, Longbottom." Draco smirked, winking at Harry. Neville turned sharply and glared threateningly at Draco.

"I spoke for all of us when I made that promise. We will wait until he is more comfortable with us. You will not rush his decision. You will not force yourself on him. You will not guilt or trick him into anything. Is that understood?" Neville snapped.

"And how do you propose to stop us should we disregard your warnings?" Snape asked.

"Do not forget, Snape. I am an expert herbologist. I know which plants can close your airways, I know which plants can blind you and which can cause you the most agony before killing you. I also happen to have a fair bit of each of those plants at hand. So if any of you abuse his trust in you I will happily slip a bit into your food or drink and watch you suffer." Neville snarled, standing protectively in front of Harry.

Harry watched Neville threaten the others in surprise and awe. No one had ever stood up for him like that and he couldn't deny that he liked it. Neville turned back around and found himself with an arm full of Harry. Harry captured Neville's lips in a passionate kiss, his hands tugging at Neville's hair in an attempt to get closer. Neville slid his arms around Harry's waist as he coaxed Harry's mouth open. Their tongues slid against each other as they eagerly explored the others mouth. Harry moaned loudly and Neville chuckled as he slowly pushed Harry back.

"That," Neville panted, "was unfair for the others. After I just gave that whole threatening speech you go and kiss me. Not that I'm complaining because you have a very beautiful mouth. Quite addicting." Neville licked his lips. Harry blushed and shrugged.

"It's your own fault. You shouldn't have been so ridiculously charming just now," Harry sniffed. "Come on. My rooms are this way." Harry led them down several corridors before stopping in front of wide double doors.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" He joked as he threw the doors open and led his harem inside. He watched them look around as he closed the doors softly behind them. Harry gestured for everyone to take a seat at the table set in the middle of his room.

"Tell us what you meant." Severus demanded. Harry narrowed his eyes in warning at the older male.

"I am your Prince and you will show me respect when you address me," he snapped. He saw Tom smirk in approval from the corner of his eye and felt a thrill of accomplishment.

"Tell us what you meant, sire." Severus demanded. Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It's just that no one in the royal family has had a harem for over a century and it's a bit odd for me. I don't know how to act around you all and I don't know what to do and I certainly am not experienced enough to handle all of you and what if I-"

"Calm down, sire!" Fred said. Harry took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't think that anyone-" Fred began.

"Is expecting you to immediately take us all to your bed." George finished. "As for what you do, well-"

"You get to know us." Fred suggested.

"Spend time with us." George clarified.

"A little snog every once in a while." Fred added

"We'll teach you everything you need to know." They both finished with a wink. Harry blushed brightly and turned to Blaise when the man placed a firm hand on his arm.

"We'll take things as slow as you need and you don't have to have sex with us if you don't want to." Blaise told him.

"Although we wouldn't be complaining if you did want to have sex with us." Draco reassured quickly.

"I definitely won't be complaining," Tom purred and Harry shivered at the low silky voice.

"A-Alright. And you, Severus?" Harry asked the older male. Severus smirked and stood from his place at the table. He knelt down in front of Harry, turning his chair around so they were face to face. Severus took his face gently in his hands and pressed a searing kiss to Harry's lips. Harry curled his hand into Severus' sweater, tugging him closer to kneel between his legs. Severus kissed him skillfully, turning Harry into a gooey pool of pleasure.

"Whatever you desire of me I will freely give if it is within my ability to do so." Severus said softly. Harry smiled dazedly at him and leaned in for another toe-curling kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

I know this is a short chapter and that it's been a while and I am incredibly sorry for that. I have planned out the next few chapters though so hopefully they won't take as long to publish. Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews. It really does mean a lot to me that you all enjoy my writing. You guys are awesome and I love you!

.

.

.

Harry and his harem stayed in his room for hours as they asked him question after question about himself. They seemed to want to know his whole life story! He was in the middle of telling them why he had received them in the first place.

"It's my birthday in two days," he explained. "Years ago when harems were more common princes, or princesses, would receive their harems when they reached full maturity at eighteen. This is my parents elaborate way of saying they support me in my choice of life partners." Harry shrugged.

"Is that why people are carting decorations everywhere? I thought you were just having a party or something," Fred said.

"Yeah. There used to be a lot more but I didn't want all this stuff anyway so I had them take half of it away. I don't really like being the center of attention," Harry laughed sheepishly.

"What are we to do while you celebrate your birthday?" Tom asked him. Harry shrugged.

"You'll be there with me, of course." Harry said.

"What do we wear?" Severus asked.

"Hmm, yes. We will need to get you all suits. Mum Weasley should be able to make them in time. She's the best seamstress in the kingdom," Harry gloated. The others chuckled at his proud expression.

"So what do we do until then?" Neville asked. Harry thought silently for a moment before standing.

"It's late now. We'll sleep and then in the morning you can begin your training." He decided.

"Training? What training?" The twins asked in unison.

"Well, you need to know how to dance properly and you will all have to be trained in combat. If we were ever attacked you need to know how to defend yourselves." They stayed up talking into the night until Draco noticed that Harry had fallen asleep at the table. They stood and gathered around him, watching him sleep until Severus stepped forward and carefully lifted Harry into his arms.

"Where is his bed?" He asked the others quietly. They all looked at each other with varying degrees of helplessness.

"We won't find it standing around staring at each other," Tom hissed. "Spread out and search every room." They only had to search for a few minutes before they found it.

"Here!" George whisper-shouted. The others gathered around him as he opened the door completely open. The room was big and very, very…

"Red," Fred announced. "Is that his favorite color, do you think?" Draco grimaced.

"It's appalling! All the reds don't even go together!" Draco complained.

"Maybe Harry will let you redecorate," Blaise suggested, eyeing the room in slight distaste. He thought a nice emerald green would look better than this ghastly red.

"Move, imbeciles. I need to lie him down," Severus huffed. They made room for him and Severus walked in and gently placed Harry on the bed. Neville came over and began to remove Harry's shoes, placing them by the door once they were off. Tom pulled the blanket over the sleeping prince and one by one they kissed him on the cheek before filing out of the room, closing the door softly behind them.

"Does anyone know where _our_ rooms are?" Neville asked the group. Fred and George shrugged uncaringly and Blaise sighed.

"We should have asked him to show us after we were fitted for new clothes," he grumbled.

"Harry's bed was large, wasn't it? I'm sure it could fit at least five others comfortably," Draco remarked innocently.

"what's your favorite food?" Neville asked him smoothly, eyes narrowed.

"Why do you want to know?" Draco asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes back.

"I want to make sure to poison it because you seem to have completely disregarded my earlier threat," Neville said coolly. Tom chuckled and shot Neville a smirk of approval.

"I do not think he meant it like that, although if he had," Tom shot Draco a dark look, "I would love to help you pick out appropriate poisons."

"I didn't!" Draco snapped. "I just meant sleeping. We can sleep in there tonight and have him show us our rooms first thing in the morning."

"That seems…acceptable," Severus decided. They silently slipped back into Harry's room. Harry was curled up in a ball, his arms wrapped tightly around him. He look so small in the middle of the large bed. Neville was the first to move forward, toeing off his shoes and climbing onto the bed slowly so as not to wake Harry. Neville lay down behind Harry, stiffening in surprise when Harry immediately rolled over and latched onto him, nuzzling his neck as he curled up on Neville's chest. Neville relaxed, smiling fondly at the prince as he wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller males waist. Blaise slide in on the other side of Harry, pressing against his back. He snaked an arm possessively around Harry's waist, rolling his eyes at Neville when the other man smirked at him.

"Shut up," he grumbled and Neville snorted softly.

Fred and George slid in behind Neville, George pressing against Neville so they were back to back. He curled up around his twin, pulling Fred closer to keep him from falling over the side of the bed. Draco lay down next to Blaise, scooting all the way over to make room for the next person. Tom and Severus looked at each other before looking at the small space on the edge. It was big enough for one person. Severus sighed and looked around, spotting a plush armchair in the corner and dragging it over to the bed. He settled into the seat, nodding towards the last space.

"I can sleep here," he offered quietly. Tom nodded his thanks and slid in next to Draco so they were back to back.

"Good night." Tom murmured sleepily.

"Good night."

.

.

.

When Harry woke up he knew instantly that something was different. Not wrong, exactly, just…off. For one thing he was way too hot. The other thing that alerted him to the strangeness of the morning was the warm air he could feel blowing across the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Another puff of air rustled his fringes and Harry stiffened. He slowly looked up and squeaked in surprise when he met Blaise's chocolate eyes.

The older male watched in amusement as Harry raised his head to look over Blaise' shoulder before turning to look behind him, squeaking again when he was met with Neville's face, peaceful in his sleep. Harry turned back around and looked up at Blaise, a blush staining his cheeks.

"You're in my bed," Harry whispered, dazed.

"Yes," Blaise answered the non-question with a chuckle.

"All of you!" Harry hissed, panicking slightly.

"Not Snape," Blaise murmured, arm tightening around Harry's waist.

"_Why_ are you all in my bed?" Harry demanded even as he snuggled closer to Blaise. Blaise opened his mouth to answer and was interrupted.

"We didn't know where our beds were," Neville grumbled without opening his eyes as he pressed his face into Harry's neck, kissing him softly. Harry sighed, relaxing in Neville's grip. Harry was pressed between the two males and he blushed furiously when he felt something hard poking him in the stomach and back. He wiggled nervously only to stop when a groan slipped from Blaise's lips.

"Maybe try not to move right now," Neville suggested hoarsely, his hands gripping Harry's hips tightly. Harry hesitated before smirking and wiggling his hips again, eliciting two moans this time. Neville nipped Harry's shoulder in warning and Harry whimpered as arousal shot through him, hips snapping forward reflexively. Blaise growled and swooped down on him, devouring his mouth. Harry moaned as he rocked against the two males. Neville sucked and nibbled on his neck, one hand snaking under his shirt to touch silky skin. Harry moaned again at the onslaught of feeling

"Please!" He gasped out once Blaise released his lips. "Please!"

What, mio Principe?" Blaise asked huskily, watching as Neville sucked a mark onto the prince's neck. "What do you need?"

"I don't know," Harry whimpered, twisting around to kiss Neville properly, hips moving as he desperately searched for pleasure. "Blaise, please. I don't…Neville, I need more." A rustling behind Blaise reminded him that they weren't alone in bed and he sighed.

"I am sorry mio Principe, we cannot," He murmured, sounding disappointed. "The others will wake up soon and we still have much to learn about each other."

"I _ache_," Harry moaned, pressing his throbbing erection against Neville's leg. Neville's eyes dilated and he stared at Harry with a fierce hunger.

"Go take a cold bath, it should help. We'll wake the others," Blaise offered quickly. Harry sighed but managed to climb out of bed, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Thanks," Neville said, voice strangled with repressed tension. Blaise shifted so that he was closer to Neville.

"You were right," he shrugged, "Harry isn't ready to be that intimate with us. I won't push him and neither will the others but that doesn't mean we can't still get off." Neville smirked, fighting down a blush as Blaise eyed him hungrily.

"Just what are you suggesting?" Neville asked slyly. Blaise pressed Neville back on the bed, settling over him with Neville's legs open on either side of him.

"A way to relieve our frustration," he answered as he slowly began to rock his hips. Neville moaned as Blaise moved against him, their cocks rubbing together deliciously.

"I-I wouldn't m-mind doing this on occasion," Neville agreed breathlessly. Blaise chuckled lowly and leaned down to kiss Neville, exploring his mouth as his hips snapped faster. Neville moaned and wrapped his legs around Blaise's hips, thrusting up frantically.

"Yes, yes, yes," Neville chanted softly as Blaise bit down on his shoulder. Neville dragged his nails down Blaise' back and Blaise groaned against his throat.

"So close," Blaise panted, grinding against Neville desperately. He could feel his orgasm racing up on him and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Me, too," Neville moaned. He pulled Blaise back down, pressing their lips together to muffle their cries as they came. They rode out their pleasure, hips stuttering as their rocking slowed. Blaise collapsed against Neville, both of them breathing heavily.

"Well, that was quite the show," A voice drawled for their left. Blaise turned his head to see Severus, Tom and Draco staring at them. Neville blushed and Blaise smirked, shrugging as he rolled off of Neville.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Blaise snickered. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I never said I enjoyed it," Severus countered. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Of course you did. We were bloody hot, eh, Neville?" Blaise boasted, nudging Neville in the side.

"This is embarrassing," Neville grumbled, hiding his face behind his hands. Draco snorted.

"For you maybe. I quite enjoyed it. You should have seen yourselves," Draco licked his lips, shifting as his hard cock twitched at the memory.

"Seems like you have a problem there," Blaise teased him. Draco sneered.

"Piss off you wanker, this is your fault. Besides, I'm not the only one with a problem. Tom's just as turned on as I am," Draco said defensively. Tom smirked and sat up, leaning back against the headboard.

"I never claimed otherwise, Malfoy," Tom said calmly.

"Will you lot shut it?" A grumpy voice snapped from the other side of Neville.

"Just take care of your sexual tension and go back to sleep," Another voice grumbled.

"Or better yet, leave," The first voice suggested.

"Yes, leave," the second voice agreed. Neville looked over to see the Weasley twins still wrapped around each other, glaring blearily over at them.

"You heard the twins," Blaise chuckled. "Deal with your sexual tension." Draco blushed and Tom raised an eyebrow, leaning over to whisper in Draco's ear.

"Want to release you sexual tension, _Draco_?" Tom purred. Draco moaned as Tom's smooth voice washed over him, igniting his arousal.

"_Yes._" Draco breathed, rising up to meet Tom's lips in a lustful kiss. Neville sucked in a sharp breath as he watched them, heat spreading through his body. Severus rolled his eyes and stood returning the armchair to its proper place. Fred and /George rolled out of bed, standing and stretching as they watched Draco straddle Tom, their lips still glued together.

Tom gripped Draco's hips tightly as the blond male rutted against him, his own hips rising to meet every thrust. Draco's head fell back as he moaned and Tom wasted no time in attacking the pale expanse of skin with nips and kisses, leaving a dark bruise on the otherwise perfect skin. Blaise watched them unashamedly, palming his cock, which had returned to full hardness while watching them. He turned back to Neville who had yet to take his eye off the pair.

"Ready for another go?" He asked.

"God, yes," Neville groaned, pulling Blaise on top of him.

"Bloody hormonal teens," Severus grumbled as he watched them descend into an orgy.

"You aren't the slightest bit aroused by them?" Fred asked from Severus' left.

"I know how to better control myself," Severus drawled.

"That's not what he asked you," George said, pressing himself against Severus' right side. Severus glared down at him, slapping his hand away when he tried to slip it under Severus shirt.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Trying to pleasure you," Fred said, successfully getting a hand under Severus' shirt and touching smooth skin.

"If you'd let us," George grumbled as he pressed kisses into Severus' neck. Severus remained tense for a second before sighing and relaxing under their touch.

"I could think of other things you could do that would pleasure me more than this," Severus drawled, voice deep and smooth. The twins trembled and eyed each other excitedly. Fred dropped to his knees as George pulled Severus in for a lustful kiss. Fred quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Severus's trousers, yanking them and his pants down in one move before eagerly taking his half erect cock into his mouth. Severus groaned, one hand reaching down to stroke the side of Fred's face while the other tangled in George's hair, urging him closer. George had one arm wrapped around Severus's neck, his other hand clumsily undoing his own trousers. He plunged a hand down his pants, fisting his own prick until Severus knocked his hand away, replacing it with his own.

"Let me," He murmured into George's ear as he began slowly trailed his fingers up and down George's cock. He looked down and nearly came on the spot. Fred was sucking him down eagerly, his lips stretched around Severus' member as he watched him and his brother with dark eyes, his hand working frantically on his own erection.

A startled gasp echoed around the room and everyone stopped their various sexual activities to look up at the source of the sound. Harry stood in the doorway leading to the bathroom, a bathrobe wrapped around his body and his wet hair falling in tangles around his face. He looked from Draco straddling Tom, to Blaise hovering over Neville, and finally to Severus with the Twins practically wrapped around him.

Nobody made a sound and for a moment the room was filled with an awkward silence.

"Prince Harry," Draco started, still panting slightly. Harry held up a hand and shook his head.

"No, no. It's fine. I get it," he said, carefully avoiding looking at them as he made his way to his wardrobe and pulled out his clothes for the day. "You guys just…finish. I'm going to get breakfast." Harry left the room, going out into the lounge to out his clothes on.

"Why do I feel like we just made a big mistake?" Fred asked, looking up at Severus.

"Because we did," Tom sighed, absentmindedly massaging Draco's hips. Blaise slid off of Neville and groaned.

"Well what do we do about it?" Blaise asked as Neville sat up.

"What did we do?" Draco asked, slipping out of Toms lap.

"We made him feel unwanted," Severus sighed, tugging his hand free of George's pants and helping Fred off the floor. They all fixed their appearances before filing out of the room to talk to Harry only to find him gone.

"Well, fuck." Neville said and the others couldn't help but agree.

.

.

.

Next Chapter:

Fleur and Victor arrive at the castle

The Harem gets their first training session and they try to apologize to Harry

Harry's birthday celebration! (With lots of drama and smexy times. Be prepared.)

And MAYBE I'll introduce you to the villain of the story! If not the next chapter then the one after. First person to guess who it is wins a prize!


End file.
